


The Prettiest Girls at the Ball [PODFIC]

by Tomoyochan



Series: Paragon [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beating the hell out of each other as a bonding experience, F/F, Fluff, Fusion, Play Fighting, Podfic & Podficced Works, also rather unsettling implications about the raising of zoomans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan/pseuds/Tomoyochan
Summary: They had never considered it as a possibility. Cross-gem fusion. But hearing about it from their lost little sister and then watching two ill-matched gems turn into one enormous fighting force was all the quartz soldiers needed to strike their ambition. Of course, there were twelve amethysts to just three jaspers and a single carnelian. What happened next was simple math. Flattering, to an extent, but also...well...amethysts are exhausting at the best of times….A famethyst fic, focusing on Carnelian and Skinny Jasper, with lots of laughter and ass-kicking thrown in.





	The Prettiest Girls at the Ball [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Prettiest Girls at the Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302573) by [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart). 



Title: The Prettiest Girls at the Ball

Author: [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

Reader: [Tomoyo-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan/pseuds/Tomoyochan)

Cover Art: [Tikkish](https://tikkish.tumblr.com/)

Fandom: Steven Universe

Rating: General

Length: 31:54

Size: 61.0 MB

Text Link: [The Prettiest Girls at the Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302573)

Audio Link: [The Prettiest Girls at the Ball](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bf6qro7hnkd32bi/2-01%20Prettiest%20Girls.m4a?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I ~was~ going to stick to doing the podfics in order, but then I immediately started recording this one after the first chapter of Paragon. Oops... enjoy it anyway?


End file.
